


Succubus Swimsuit Fic

by katobaryzh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Tekhartha Zenyatta, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Nonbinary Zenyatta, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Succubus swimsuit, Top Genji Shimada, Transmasc Zenyatta, author is transmasc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 20:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katobaryzh/pseuds/katobaryzh
Summary: Zenyatta gets a new bathing suit to tease the hell out of Genji. It's a battle of wits to see who's the most impatient.





	Succubus Swimsuit Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was really shameless. Ambiguous description of Zen's genitals as a *chefkiss* to the enbies and transmasc individuals. Zen uses he/him pronouns. Also influenced to write this by Damian (@roboticuwus) who RT'ed the infamous Succubus swimsuit [here](https://publish.twitter.com/?query=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2FCF_Creation%2Fstatus%2F1148426152345624576&widget=Tweet)  
Come scream at me on Twitter @katobaryzh

Zenyatta looked himself up and down in the full length mirror. A very important package had arrived today. At first, he was afraid the two piece "succubus swimsuit" would be too small, but he shoved his fears aside and tried it on anyways. The sleek, faux-leather fabric easily stretched to accommodate the areas he was well endowed in. Specifically, the cut of the bottoms flattered the generous curves of his ass, and the tail swung here and there with every movement of his hips. 

Not to mention, the horns at the front of the bottoms were an extra flirty touch. It drew the eye to his v-line, which he knew for certain Genji liked to bite and kiss along. The multitude of hickies, all in various stages of healing, were the perfect evidence of his infatuation with Zenyatta’s hips. 

The bottoms were cut in such a way that showed off Zenyatta's trim waistline. He knew Genji's favorite thing to do was to see how close he could get to completely encircling it with his hands. Zenyatta had such a lithe body that was generous where it counted. Genji had reverently referred to it as an hourglass figure and it made Zenyatta laugh every time. 

Finally, there was the matter of the top. With its heart-shaped boob window showing off his freckled chest, and the little bat wings. It was cute and cheeky. The perfect outfit for him. The detached sleeves vamped the whole look up and he knew Genji would be into the punk vibe it gave off. The best part about it was that it was all waterproof. He could possibly go swimming in it if he wanted to. Which is exactly what he planned to do, if Genji wasn’t too eager to get it off of him. He was excited to begin a whole day of teasing his boyfriend. He wondered how long Genji would last...

Zenyatta startled at the sound of knocking. He scrambled into the en-suite bathroom and shut the door with a little more force than necessary. He heard the front door open and then close. Genji’s voice echoed softly in the small studio apartment. 

“Zen? Zenny where are you?” He called out in a sing-song voice. “I saw that delivery notification. Did you put it on yet?” Zenyatta covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hold the giggles in.

“Yes I did. Did you want to go swimming today, honey?” Genji’s footsteps got closer to the bathroom door and Zenyatta had to suppress a snort. His heart was beating in his throat. The doorknob rattled and he lost the battle of willpower. He laughed as Genji threw the door open and hungrily took in the sight before him. He stopped to pose for Genji.

“What do you think? Wait, it came with stockings, too!” Zenyatta rushed past Genji in the doorway. The tail swung crazily and ended up smacking Genji on the hand. Zenyatta bent over to rifle through the box, making sure to wiggle his hips for extra effect. Genji laughed breathlessly, watching the tail swing back and forth. He stayed standing in the doorframe of the bathroom, his stance casual as he drank in the display in front of him. And what a show it was. 

Zenyatta found what he was looking for, and slowly began rolling the shiny material over his knee, up to his thigh. It was a reverse striptease, if anything. Still, Genji found himself detaching from the wall to close the gap between them. Zenyatta had the other stocking halfway up his leg when Genji pushed him down onto the bed, trapping him belly-down on the mattress. He began to suck hickies into his boyfriend's neck. 

Zenyatta moaned and pushed back against his groin. Genji pulled the other stocking up the rest of the way before sliding his hands under the top, fingers grazing his nipples. This got a breathy laugh from Zenyatta who wasn't sure whether to push his chest into those sneaky hands or arch back against Genji's hardening erection. 

"Behave. We still have somewhere to go." Zenyatta chided, even as he ground against Genji's cock, hoping to rouse it to full hardness. Genji hooked his fingers into the swimsuit bottoms and tugged them aside, humming appreciatively at the sight of Zenyatta's bare ass. 

"Genji? Hello?" He tried again. He was swiftly shushed by fingers pushing into his mouth. Zenyatta obediently sucked on them, knowing the silent command was there. Genji opened the bedside drawer and popped open the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm them.

"Mmph!" He arched back against Genji once more, trying to rub himself raw on his jeans. 

"It's okay. I've got you. You want my fingers?" Zenyatta pushed his hips back in a demand for attention. He even tried to spit Genji's fingers out. Genji responded by clenching Zenyatta's jaw - not hard enough to bruise - but enough to know he meant business. There would be none of this bratty behavior today.

"And you're telling me to behave." Genji said with a smirk. "It's okay. I've got you. We can go swimming, but I want to give you something first." His two lube-slickened fingers breached and Zenyatta immediately relaxed. He practically melted under Genji as those fingers pet and stroked deep inside him, pulling sweet breathy moans and curses from deep in his chest. This sweet torture continued for a few more grueling minutes before Genji decided to move on.

“You didn’t even wait for me to come home? What did you play with? This?” 

Zenyatta felt something hard pressing against his hole. His favorite toy. His eyes flew open in realization as it sunk in all the way, stretching him just that little bit wider. It was deliciously curved to reach all of his favorite spots, ribbed to provide further stimulation. As he moved around, so would the toy. The flared base had a green jewel set in as the Pièce de résistance. A silent challenge had been issued between them two. Ah, but the challenge had been forged long ago when Zenyatta excitedly showed off his purchase of the swimsuit. In a way, he was asking for this.

And Oh, was he happy to receive. Genji shallowly thrust the toy in and out to punctuate… something… Probably to make a point about hypocrisy or patience or something. Zenyatta was okay with being reduced to a puddle on the bed. A sharp smack to the cheeks brought Zenyatta’s attention rearing back. Genji grinned wolfishly at the way the he jumped, admired the way his cheeks jiggled when he played rough. Lord, thank you for Zenyatta’s bounteous ass, Genji thought to himself. 

“Gehji…” Zenyatta whined, struggling to form words around Genji’s thick fingers. He wasn’t making it very easy to talk with the way he kept insistently pushing his fingers against his tongue. “Plee...Getting close…” He slurred, tongue fumbling around Genji’s fingers. 

“Let go. Come for me.” Genji purred. He pushed the toy in short, but hard thrusts, his own hips involuntarily rocking while he watched Zenyatta lose it. Zenyatta’s back arched as he came, eyes squeezing shut and tears running down his cheeks. Genji’s fingers popped out of his mouth and his hand slid down to gently caress the front of Zenyatta’s bottoms, fingers delicately grazing over the throbbing heat inside.

“You messed up your swimsuit, babe.” He muttered nonchalantly, as if he had nothing to do with the fact. 

“Fuck you.” Zenyatta eloquently spat back, even as he rocked back against Genji’s aching cock. Every time the toy was nudged it sent little shockwaves shooting up his spine. There was no way he could come again so soon after this. It was impossible. He shook his head in disbelief. 

"Didn't I just do that? Let's go now." Genji's hand kept petting over the front, even now as he tugged the bottoms back over his ass. Zenyatta whimpered, desperately trying to grind against Genji's fingers with his limited mobility. 

"I have to put on my swimsuit and then we can go." Genji announced. He wiggled out of his jeans and tossed his shirt across the room. Zenyatta pursed his lips. 

"You're already making a mess and you just got home." He whined, his voice still shaky from the earlier rough treatment. It’s music to Genji’s ears, proof that he did his job well. Genji stepped out of his briefs and Zenyatta hummed. His dick looked painfully hard and he desperately wanted to do something about it. He stood up and walked over to where Genji was rifling through the drawers to find his trunks. 

“What about this?” Zenyatta asked, arms wrapping around Genji from behind. His hands pet up and down Genji’s belly, purposely getting close to, but never touching his cock. Genji preened at the attention, his breath hitching with each pass of smooth hands and calloused fingers. 

“I’ll be okay. We have to shower before we get into the pool, right?” Genji asked with a knowing smile, turning his head to look at his devilish boyfriend. Zenyatta gave Genji a little squeeze and a peck on the lips before sitting back down on the bed to allow him space to change. He should have known Genji would pick something neon green. It was his color, after all. 

“Ready to go?” Zenyatta beamed and shot up off the bed to get his sandals. He put them on at the front door and the two set off for the pool. They passed through the rows of identical apartment buildings and through the winding streets. It was a mercifully short walk. They were shaded from the boiling summer sun under the trees planted throughout the many sprawling lawns in the complex. A black mesh awning towered above the pool visitors providing ample coverage with the dual effect of letting the occasional breeze through. Naturally, the pool area was the coolest place in the entire complex. The AC in their apartment had busted, which was apparently a common problem as they had been put on a waitlist of sorts while Management repaired and or replaced several other AC units. This also meant that nearly everyone was here. 

The instant Zenyatta and Genji opened the gate, a chorus of greetings met them. McCree turned his head to see who had come in and got hit in the face with a beach ball spiked by Hana. Angela, Lucio, Ana and Moira all beckoned Zenyatta towards the lounge chairs they were sunbathing in with frantic waving. Hanzo was sitting at Ana’s feet having his hair braided under the shade of her massive beach umbrella and either didn’t notice the newcomers or probably didn’t care. The couple simply waved to their friends and continued towards the locker room. Zenyatta had something he urgently needed to take care of, after all. 

The locker room had rows of shower stalls, all separated into cubicles with short walls for privacy. Zenyatta took Genji’s hand and lead him into one of the shower stalls. He turned the water on and let it run until it got warm before pushing Genji against the wall and sinking down to his knees. He stared straight into Genji’s eyes with a piercing, hungry graze.

“Okay. Don’t have to ask me twice.” Genji shoved his trunks down enough to let his half-hard cock out. Zenyatta placed a kiss to the flushed head, earning an embarrassed chuckle out of Genji who let his head smack against the hard tile wall. He stroked and pet Genji’s thighs as he worked him to full hardness with just his tongue running from base to tip. Zenyatta tugged his shorts down a little more to get access to Genji’s balls. He sucked one into his mouth while his hand worked on stroking his cock at an agonizingly slow pace. Genji’s fists clenched and unclenched at the thorough treatment he was receiving. He let out a breathy moan when Zenyatta pulled off with a loud pop that reverberated around the empty room. Oh. That was loud. 

“Holy shit, Zen.” Genji choked. He grabbed a fistful of Zenyatta’s dark and curly brown hair before gathering the rest into some semblance of a ponytail. Gotta hold the boyfriend’s hair back while he goes down on you. It’s only fair. Zenyatta would be lying if he said he didn’t like the rough treatment. His scalp was already tingling from the tension Genji put on his hair.

“Are you going to pull my hair?” He asked in between hungry licks up the length of his dick. “Make me cry?” He began rolling Genji’s balls in his hand, thumb kneading them as he made his cock shiny with spit. All Genji could do was nod and pant open-mouthed while he watched Zenyatta practically devour him. 

Zenyatta smiled, satisfied with Genji’s response, then took him down all the way with practiced ease. Genji’s knee jerked and his grip on Zenyatta’s hair got tighter as he sunk into the wet heat of his boyfriend’s throat. A part of him wished they would stop halfway through so he could pound him into the wall, but another part of him wanted to come all over Zenyatta’s face.

“So good to me.” Genji babbled, watching his cock disappear into that filthy mouth with every bob of the head. Zenyatta was subtly rocking his hips against the floor, making the toy inside him shift. He was wet from the showerhead spray raining down on him, his skin shiny and slick. What Genji wouldn’t give to come on those thighs… 

The grip on Zenyatta’s hair tightened and he hummed appreciatively, eyes flying open to look up at Genji. His head was firmly planted against the wall, mouth hung wide open as his cock was worked over, his free hand balled into a tight fist which shook where it hung uselessly at his side. Zenyatta grabbed Genji’s hand and settled it around his neck instead. Genji squeezed with the barest amount of pressure to gauge Zenyatta’s response. He saw his heavy-lidded gaze, the way he worked Genji over with even more enthusiasm than before like a switch had been flipped in his brain. 

The locker room door swung open with a loud creak and Genji’s heart began hammering in his chest. Zenyatta didn’t seem at all bothered, if anything, he was spurred on by the possibility of getting caught. Genji bit his lip. He was so close to coming and he wasn’t sure he could stay quiet if he did. He closed his hand tighter around Zenyatta’s throat, mindful of how much pressure he was applying and letting up a little if it seemed like too much. Zenyatta audibly gagged and the sound of footsteps starting towards them echoed off the tiled walls. Genji’s hips bucked involuntarily now and again, eager to come and get it over with before they got caught by one of their friends. 

Zenyatta’s nails raked down Genji’s legs, overstimulated tears rolling down his cheeks. Genji looked down to see Zenyatta’s thighs were wet with his own spend. He must have come from the toy shifting around inside him. He pulled Zenyatta’s hair, yanking his head back and making his scalp sting, his lips breaking suction off Genji’s cock with a loud pop. One of the shower stalls in the row far across from them started up. There was a good chance someone heard that. They rinsed themselves quickly, washing all evidence of their coupling down the drain before hurrying out to the pool. With any luck, they hadn’t been gone too long…

They came out in time to see Morrison get tossed into the pool by his husband. Zenyatta was waved over to his clique and Genji hopped into the pool to annoy his brother. As Angela and Ana complimented Zenyatta’s bathing suit, he couldn’t help but steal glances at Genji as he spiked a beach ball into Hanzo’s face. 

“Yeah. It was the best financial decision of my life.” He said with a smirk, tossing his tousled hair back for dramatic effect. Ana shot him a wry smile. 

“Told you he would like it.” Zenyatta snorted. 

“Oh, he did.”


End file.
